


Burning For You

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: A Birthday collab with SesshomaruFreak for Ganymeade Lullaby's!...When Kisuke is struck down by a rogue Quincy's power, Ichigo realizes he loves the shopkeeper desperately. But, will fate give the two a chance to make their confessions?
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Ishida Uryuu/Kuchiki Tetsuya, Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Burning For You

Ichigo jumped awake suddenly, still groggy from sleep and unsure just what had been in the disturbing dream that had awakened him. Outside his window, in the early morning light, several birds startled and flapped their wings hard, fluttering away, though Ichigo wasn't able to tell what had spooked them. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking at the clock by the bed. A groan escaped him at the time and he collapsed back onto his pillow, loosing another ragged sigh and placing his hands behind his head.

_Damn it._

_What am I gonna do?_

His mind replayed the events from the night before.

_He stood in the training grounds beneath Kisuke's shop, his body tensed and his hands holding his sword in a ready position. He heard a hissing flash step and Kisuke's sword crossed his, then, with a little swish, altered course and slashed at him. He was well acquainted with the shopkeeper's deadly fast moves, so he didn't have any trouble fending off the barrage of strikes that followed. And even when Kisuke began to introduce some variation, he handled it well…at least at first. But as he moved in close to block one savage strike, the clang of their clashing swords seemed to ring in his ears and Kisuke's scent drifted across his startled senses, making him catch his breath and falter slightly. An instant later, he felt the tip of the shopkeeper's sword touch his throat._

" _Ah, ah, ah," Kisuke chided him, "You lost your focus there, for a second. What? Did you see a pretty girl?"_

" _Shut up!" Ichigo huffed, turning slightly away to hide the blush he felt on his cheeks, "I just got distracted for a second."_

" _Well, distraction'll get you dead pretty quick, my friend," Kisuke chuckled, sheathing his sword, "How about a break?"_

The memory was interrupted by a soft tapping noise. Just as Ichigo realized it was coming from his window, it slid open and an all too familiar figure stepped inside and looked around, fixing dark, stern eyes on him.

"Byakuya?"

"A truly...unique way to enter someone's home," the man commented.

Ichigo stared, mouth hanging open.

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?"

Silvery eyes narrowed at him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, your lack of respect continues to disturb me."

Ichigo chuckled.

"You let Renji call you by name."

Byakuya frowned.

"That is...different."

Ichigo was on the verge of asking how it was different, just to rile up the older man. But Byakuya shook his head.

"Enough. I come bearing news of your mentor."

Ichigo straightened, an action not missed by the noble.

"Mr. Hat'n'Clogs? What's wrong?"

Byakuya sighed, then began explaining.

"My cousin, Tetsuya, and I were returning from Hueco Mundo, where we were doing reconnaissance on some rogue Quincies. They have been launching stealth attacks on some of our soldiers and a number have died, so Sotaicho sent us to analyze and report back on the nature of the threat. Apparently, a few were hiding in the precipice world, waiting for shinigamis to pass through. We were attacked from behind, just as we were exiting Kisuke's gargatua. Tetsuya and Kisuke Urahara were both injured. Tetsuya was not injured badly, but the shopkeeper's wounds are critical."

Ichigo was already using his badge to exit his mortal body.

"Where is he?"

Byakuya held up a hand.

"In a moment - there is more you must know first."

"What's to know? Is Orihime there yet? I should go get her. She can heal just about anything. We should talk on the way!"

"Wait," Byakuya said stridently, "You would only be wasting time."

"What?" Ichigo snapped, glaring at the noble.

"We have already sought the assistance of the human girl, Orihime," Byakuya explained, "However, as you already know from your own prior experience, Very thick or chaotic reiatsu can interfere with even Orihime's notable powers. She attempted to use her reject power to heal Kisuke's wounds, but although the wounds healed, they left behind a malaise that continues to ravage his systems."

Ichigo's face paled.

"You mean, a poison?" he asked.

"Yes. A frustratingly noxious and elusive compound that, if left unchecked, will kill him."

"My god!" Ichigo breathed.

"Normally," the noble went on, "we would seek advice from Kisuke, himself, as he is our best hope when dealing with the dangerous unknown. But he has been unconscious, so we have had to extend our search to other, and much less savory individuals."

"Like who?" Ichigo asked, his angry eyes narrowing.

"We have had to ask Mayuri Kurotsuchi to consult, and because he is known to have had contact with the quincy invader, Ywach, the traitor, Sousuke Aizen, has also been questioned."

"How fucking desperate do things have to be for you guys to do that?" Ichigo mused his hands clenching, "Damn it!"

"My cousin's stallion is able to use Tetsuya's healing abilities, so even though Tetsuya is injured, Arashi has slowed the advance of the poison. The human girl and the healer, Hanataro, are working to keep Kisuke stable while Kurotsuchi searches for an answer, but the situation is grave. I think you had better be ready to face the worst."

"No fucking way that Kisuke is going to die!" Ichigo snarled, "We've talked enough. I'm going to him."

He flash stepped out the window, leaving Byakuya gazing quietly after him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he breathed sadly, "I hope that you are the one who can change the path of Urahara's fate, like you have so dramatically shifted others before."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tetsuya is stable now," Uryuu reported as Tessai leaned over the semiconscious shinigami to examine him, "Oddly, despite being also directly hit with the attacker's reiatsu, he seems to be improving."

Tessai nodded.

"For some reason, Kuchiki-san has some resistance to the poison that is helping to stabilize him and to eradicate it."

"We've just got to figure out what the reason is," Uryuu said in a frustrated tone.

"Yes," Tessai agreed, "I have taken samples of Kuchiki-san's blood and reiatsu and I have made a detailed report, using everything we know so far. I will confer with Kurotsuchi taicho to try to determine the best course of action."

The huge man rose and nodded politely before leaving the room.

Uryuu waited a moment, then he carefully slid one slender hand beneath the covers and laid it gently on Tetsuya's slim abdomen. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt it - nothing more than a ripple to anyone who didn't know better.

But Uryuu did know better.

He focused on the ripple, sensing the miniscule energy that combined his and Tetsuya's reiatsu, remembering the discovery just days earlier.

_He wasn't expecting to see his lover so soon after their parting, and in fact had spent much of the afternoon quietly looking out at the rain and thinking about Tetsuya. He breathed in the freshness of the rain-soaked air, brightening as he sensed the shinigami half-noble returning to him. A smile found its way onto his usually frowning lips as Tetsuya slipped in through the window, carefully cloaked in one of his waterforms._

" _What are you doing here, Tetsuya?" he asked, "I thought that you had to get back to Kuchiki Manor."_

" _I do," Tetsuya panted softly, "but I had to see you…to tell you. Uryuu, I don't know how you will feel about this, given the animosity between our races, but…I sensed something unexpected as I was on my way home."_

_Uryuu's head tilted slightly and he gave his lover a curious look._

" _It seems that…well, that even with the differences in the makeup of our bodies, our resonance was so strong…that…that I have become pregnant with your child!"_

_Uryuu's jaw dropped and he stared in wonder at his rain-drenched lover, his mind stricken with intense happiness at Tetsuya's sudden declaration, but also dread fear as he realized what it meant for the two of them._

" _Are you angry?" Tetsuya asked, his sapphire eyes locking on Uryuu's, "I know it will put us in danger, but…I…"_

_Tetsuya made a sound of surprise as Uryuu's body crashed into his, taking him down onto the bed, and the Quincy's mouth savaged his with a torrent of passionate kisses._

" _Tetsuya," he managed, once he could find the breath again, "you know what this means."_

" _Yes, I know."_

Uryuu took a shaky breath when Tetsuya stirred and the bright sapphire eyes fluttered open. The shinigami blinked, then smiled at him. "Uryuu..."

Suddenly Tetsuya's brilliant eyes flew wide and his hand covered Uryuu's on his stomach. "Is it...?"

Uruu shook his head, replying gently, "Everything is fine."

He leaned down to kiss his relieved partner, but it was far more brief than either of them wanted. Their eyes met, sharing the regret that they couldn't be more intimate right now.

Not while Quincies were still hated and feared. Not while there was the danger of another horrific genocide. Not when reports were coming in of Central 46 rounding up any stray Quincy and taking them to 'refuges', which everyone knew meant 'torture camps'. The reports were getting worse; Central 46 was now apprehending any Shinigami thought to be 'fraternizing' with the 'Quincy threat'.

Uryuu was only free due to his involvement in bringing down Ywach. And he still got suspicious looks almost everywhere he went. And although Tetsuya's position close to Byakuya in the noble Kuchiki family would offer him some protection, pregnancy by a Quincy would cause disruption in the family, destabilizing it at a time when Byakuya couldn't afford to lose critical support from the powerful Kuchiki elders.

"You look so worried, Uryuu," Tetsuya said anxiously, "What has happened? Was Byakuya-sama hurt? Urahara-san?"

"Byakuya's fine. He wasn't hurt," Uryuu answered, addressing what he knew was Tetsuya's greatest concern, "but like you, Kisuke was hit with the enemy's full power. And although your body seems to have been able to resist, Kisuke's body is not able to handle the poison."

"What?" Tetsuya whispered, his face going white.

"Kisuke is dying."

Before Tetsuya could respond, wild reiatsu lit up the air and the two young men heard the front door slam open.

"Where is he?" Ichigo's voice shouted.

Uryuu frowned as he went to the door and stuck his head out, glaring at his rambunctious friend. "Ichigo, there are wounded trying to recover here."

"Where is Kisuke?" the shinigami substitute demanded.

Uryuu pointed down the hallway, watching as Ichigo flash stepped away.

Shaking his head, Uryuu was about to shut the door, when his lover's cousin swept in and turned towards the room they were in. Byakuya's stern, silvery eyes landed on the Quincy, darkening dangerously.

"Uryuu Ishida, I think you are well aware that you should not be anywhere near Tetsuya right now."

The Quincy met the noble's icy gaze fearlessly.

"I know, but Tetsuya needed healing, and I was the only one available who had the skill to be of use to him. Tetsuya is stable now. I was just about to leave and go to check on Kisuke."

Byakuya said nothing, only watching silently as Uryuu left the room and headed down the hall. The Kuchiki leader stepped into the guest room where Tetsuya laid, and his eyes found his cousin's. Tetsuya looked back at him quietly.

"You look better, _watashi no itoko_ ," Byakuya noted.

Tetsuya nodded.

"Thanks to Tessai-san and… _Ishida-san_ ," he answered carefully.

Byakuya let out a troubled breath.

"Tetsuya, I do not wish to be harsh with you…but you know that this has to end. I have looked the other way for as long as I can, but it grows more dangerous for the two of you by the hour, and there are others being put at risk by your actions. I wish that things were different…"

Tetsuya shook his head and looked down at his hands.

"You don't have to say anymore," he said softly, "I know that we can't go on like we are. When Uryuu comes back, I will tell him."

"I am sorry," Byakuya said, taking Tetsuya's pale hand in his, "that the same type of hatred that saw your family imprisoned in Itamigiri is once again threatening. But, I won't see you locked up in a cell again, Tetsuya. I won't let it happen. This is why it is necessary for you to end things with the Ishida boy. I do not hold his lineage against him, but it is not within my ability to shield you anymore."

"I know," Tetsuya answered, his eyes filling with tears as he reached out his arms and hugged his cousin tightly, "and even though it hurts, I will obey you."

_But it is too late now to offer obedience. I carry, not only a Quincy child, but also a child with a possible claim on the Quincy throne, should the Quincies ever rise out of chaos._

_If anyone should find out…not even obedience will save us._

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo raced past Uryuu, flash stepping madly down the hallway and into Kisuke's bedroom.

"Oh god."

The shopkeeper lay on the futon, unnaturally pale with his features drawn as if in pain even while unconscious.

Orihime knelt by the futon, repeatedly calling her powers, only for the energy to shatter as soon as the Shun Shun Rikka got close to the former captain.

Ichigo swallowed painfully, almost choking on the lump in his throat.

Kisuke was lying so very still...

Orihime shook her head and staggered to her feet. Ichigo felt desperation clawing at his heart. "You're not giving up, are you?"

His friend looked at him, and he saw the dark circles under her eyes. "Ichigo, I have been trying to heal him since last night. I need to rest, then I will try again."

Ichigo clenched his jaw, knowing he couldn't push the exhausted girl.

"Yeah, ok. You go rest."

As Orihime stumbled out, Ichigo tried to move towards the bed, but his feet wouldn't obey.

_All of my victories would mean nothing if Kisuke dies. That man is the only reason I am here today._

Finally, his feet moved, carrying him to the futon. Up close, Kisuke looked even worse. Instead of just pale, his skin looked almost gray.

But there were no bandages, no visible injuries on the shopkeeper, who was dressed in a thin white yukata. His hat was missing.

Ichigo started to reach out, hesitated, then crawled on the futon and pressed his face to the older man's chest. Tears burned his eyes, and he let them fall.

"You can't die. Not before I tell you how I feel. You've always been there for me, Kisuke. I can't keep fighting without you. I need you. I...I love you…and your stupid hat."

Ichigo hugged the unresponsive form of the older man, careful even in the absence of visible injury.

"Please...don't die."

His breath caught as he felt a shaky hand move just enough to entangle quaking fingers in the short, spiked strands of his ginger hair.

At his touch, Ichigo dissolved into heartbroken sobs.


End file.
